


Accidentally Intentional Hand-holding

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: [<a href="http://secretlymisha.tumblr.com/post/87050419033/as-cockymisha-pointed-out-in-this-glorious">x</a>]</p><p>Jensen puts his hand on Misha's in front of hundreds of people and if Misha moves his hand away people will notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Intentional Hand-holding

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic previously posted on [tumblr](http://mymishaandjensenfic.tumblr.com).

Oh, God, Misha really needs to move his hand, Jensen has no idea what he’s doing. Okay, so he almost certainly does know what he’s doing in the fully-aware-he’s-almost-holding-Misha’s-hand sense, but definitely not in the people-are-going-to-notice sense.

 

Misha keeps smiling, because he’s good at that, but he’s mildly panicking inside. Some people might think it was accidental, that Jensen’s hand dropped to cover Misha’s, but Misha knows it wasn’t. Jensen doesn’t do accidental. Misha spent almost a year thinking the arm stroking, back slapping (butt slapping as well, more often than not) and lack of respect for his personal space was accidental. He couldn’t have been more wrong and it’s embarrassing really that it took him so long to work it out.

 

But back to the point, Jensen doesn’t do accidental and Misha should really move his hand. Except if he moves his hand it’ll be so much more obvious, so he keeps it where it is and he keeps smiling and everyone on stage is talking and smiling as if Jensen isn’t as good as holding his hand in front of hundreds of people.

 

And not just people, but Fans, and yes, Misha does mean with a capital ‘F’, and the problem is that there’s no one as observant as a Fan with a capital F. Which means it’s hundreds of people who know, right this second, but by the time a few hours have passed it’ll be more.

 

And the thing is that Misha knows this, but Jensen doesn’t, because Jensen’s ignorant of the power of the Internet through his own choice, which Misha totally respects. Mostly. It’d be pretty damn useful right now though if Misha could explain to Jensen that he might think he’s being subtle and non-obvious, but yeah - not really.

 

So Misha, as the one in the know, the one who should be taking responsibility for this exactly because he is the one in the know even though he wasn’t the one to instigate it, should really move his hand. It’s not like he doesn’t get to hold Jensen’s hand lots of other times, and it’s not as if he doesn’t like Jensen touching his fingers, and rubbing the pad of his index finger in the tiniest circles over the bone between Misha’s knuckles, but if he moves, people who haven’t already noticed will notice. So, torn as he is between breaking the contact and drawing even more attention to it, or doing nothing, he does nothing.

 

So he stays there and he smiles and he talks and he listens, and later that night lying in bed, when he stumbles over his words slightly as he tries to explain to Jensen about the not-as-subtle-as-he-thinks PDA, Jensen just stares at him across the crisp white fabric of the hotel pillowcase, with a slightly mocking smile. “No-one noticed,” Jensen says, before closing the scant inches between their mouths and kissing him. Misha sighs. Jensen’s so sweet and innocent Misha thinks briefly just before Jensen does something not entirely sweet and innocent with his tongue that pulls Misha into the kiss and he decides there are more important things in life than to go looking for frame by frame posts of the hand-holding on tumblr just to prove himself right.


End file.
